


Sharing is Caring

by omaken



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, avengers love Foggy, oblivious Foggy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omaken/pseuds/omaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Avengers meet Foggy and are smitten by him. Naturally, Matt isn't too happy about this. Foggy's really not sure he understands what's going on.</p><p>Very light Matt/Foggy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a headcanon I saw on tumblr.
> 
> I'm not even sure what AU this occurs in (can it be canon please?)

Sharing is Caring

For weeks, Foggy has been hinting that Daredevil should join the Avengers. Around Karen, he’s a little more cautious, but it’s just him and Matt this week since Karen is on vacation. Matt insists that he’s not truly a superhero (“I’m just doing what I have to to make my city a better place…”) but Foggy is having none it. He’s been living vicariously through Matt’s stories of teaming up with the Black Widow, Iron Fist, and Captain America. Matt also insists that he’s not exactly a team player, but he begrudgingly indulges Foggy in tales of New York’s costumed community.

(Actually, Matt finds Foggy’s fascination with the Avengers adorable, but won’t admit that even under penalty of death.)

He’s invited to Tony Stark’s holiday party, but then Claire calls with an emergency regarding Santino, and after all she’s done to patch him up after his nighttime adventures, there’s no way he can say no. He passes along the invitation to Foggy, (which, he’s not sure if that’s actually allowed, but no one told him it _wasn’t_ …) figuring that he’ll get a kick out of it.

 

——

 

When Foggy arrives at Avengers Tower, he feels distinctly out of place. More specifically, he feels like he’s the only one that didn’t walk out of the pages of a Vanity Fair spread. He’s trying to get his bearings straight when the Black Widow and Bucky Barnes walk by him and he overhears Bucky.

“Isn’t that the lawyer friend that Murdock’s always talking about? He’s cute.”

Natasha just laughs.

“Hey stud,” she winks as they walk by.

“Um.” Foggy glances behind him on the very large chance that they’re talking about someone else, but there’s no one there. And he has absolutely no idea how to respond.

He doesn’t take more than two steps before a beautiful girl in a red dress walks by. “See, isn’t he adorable adorable, Pietro?” The silver-haired boy gives him a once over before sighing: “I suppose you’re right, sister. I thought he was taken though?” And not a few seconds later, they’re both walking off into the throng of guests as if nothing happened.

He’s feeling more than a little out of his element when he spots Hank and Janet. He hasn’t had much interaction with any of the Avengers before, but Hank has dropped by the office a few times seeking legal advice and he’s a genuinely nice person. He grabs a glass of champagne and takes a seat, grateful to finally find someone he knows.

“Foggy!” Hank lets out an honest-to-god giggle, and Foggy can tell immediately that his breath reeks of alcohol. He didn’t take Hank for a drinking man, but apparently there’s a first time for everything.

“Me and -hic- Janet were just saying how -hic- you’re the only one we’d consider a threesome with, right -hic- Janet?” Janet is giggling now too and they’re both cuddling up against him.

Awkward. Not that Foggy doesn’t think they aren’t attractive, because hello. But if brain bleach were a thing, he’d need the maximum dose of it right now and then some. He carefully extricates himself from the couch when someone slings an arm around his shoulders.

“Foggy Nelson, the man of the hour! What do you say, drinks tomorrow, 5pm? I’ll drop by and pick you up from the office, yeah?”

Johnny Storm. Of course, Foggy is well-acquainted with the Fantastic Four after the fiasco that was The Thing pulverizing half of Nelson and Murdock’s newly furnished law offices. And yeah, Johnny is gorgeous, but Foggy is beginning to get the feeling that this is a shark attack. Here’s the thing: Foggy has never been the most attractive guy, he knows that. He’s used to not being noticed. Hell, Matt was his first real friend, and he was 23 when they first met. Foggy knows his best quality is his humor, and he wears it like armor. It works with Karen, and if he can make a beautiful girl like Karen smile, then that’s good enough for him. So forgive him for being wary of why half of New York’s superheroes seem to be aggressively interested in him.

Johnny’s hand is resting on Foggy’s stomach, slowly trailing lower and Foggy is beginning to feel put on the spot.

“That’s enough Johnny.” It’s Captain freaking America himself and Foggy thinks he might pass out or wet his pants in excitement. He’s never told this to Matt, but Steve Rogers was his idol growing up. He even brought his old Captain America trading cards on the off chance that Steve would sign them.

“Foggy,” Steve gives a warm smile. “It’s great to finally meet you. Matt’s told us so many fantastic things about you.”

“He…has?” Not that Foggy doesn’t idolize Matt too - dude overcame blindness to graduate summa cum laude and and fight crime, all while running Nelson and Murdock (although, Foggy will contend, since he’s taken up crimefighting on a daily basis, it feels more like “Nelson and Absentee Partner”) - you can’t not idolize him. He’s been accused before on dates of rambling about Matt too much, but sorry he just can’t help it. It’s just, he had no idea Matt, well, spoke so highly of him. They’re best friends, sure, he just never pegged Matt as the kind of guy to boast about his friends like that.

“Of course. He speaks so highly of you, you can understand all of us here were really eager to meet you,” Steve says earnestly.

“Oh, I guess that would explain this then,“ he motions with his hand to where Hank has literally latched himself onto Foggy’s ankle.

Steve sighs. “I don’t know what’s gotten into them tonight. They’re…rowdier than usual.” He just shakes his head resignedly before walking off.

Foggy downs the last of his champagne before promptly flagging down the nearest server and downing two more in rapid succession. He figures that’s the bare minimum he’ll need to enjoy tonight. He makes it a few feet before he’s waylaid by…

“Storm?”

The woman in question smiles before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “Please, call me Ororo. Wanda was telling that I absolutely must meet you.”

“Oh, I uh…” what is he supposed to say to someone who could literally pass as a goddess? “Thanks? I think…”

She gives him another smile before a man with smoldering red eyes kisses her outstretched hand. Ororo rolls her eyes. “Ever the ladies’ man.”

“Sorry I’m late, cher.” He hands her a glass before turning to properly look at Foggy. “Dis is him then?”

“Foggy, this is Remy LeBeau. He’s been looking forward to meeting you all night,” Storm says by way of explanation.

Remy gives Foggy an appreciative once over. “Wolvie’s been telling ol’ Remy all about ya.” Wolvie? As in Wolverine? Foggy really doesn’t know how Wolverine knows who he even is. Isn’t he an X-Man? Aren’t Storm and Remy X-Men too? And now Remy has an arm around his waist and is steering him away from the crowd. “Can Remy get ya somet’ing to drink?”

The alcohol is beginning to cloud his mind and -

“Gambit! Hands off! Nelson already agreed on a date with me!” Johnny looks like he’s ready to start a fight.

“That true, homme?” Remy asks him politely.

“Er, no? I don’t think so?” Foggy stammers.

“Thought not.” Remy steps between him and Johnny. Johnny’s hands are bathed in flame now and he looks like he’s ready to start a fight. Remy has a deck of cards in his hands, which are glowing magenta and Foggy thinks he should really do something before Tony’s foyer is completely leveled, but before he can interrupt them, Ororo is gently holding him back. “Best not get involved, it’s about to get ugly.” She turns him away from the confrontation before running off to get him a glass of water. Is he really that drunk right now? He can’t tell. The first explosion from the fight doesn’t even phase him.

 

—

On the balcony above, Natasha smirks, hand out expectantly in Tony’s face. He grumbles before handing her a wad of bills.

—

The next time Foggy looks up, he sees that Johnny and Gambit have managed to avoid killing each other. They’re…talking now? Remy has a hand on Johnny’s shoulder and is speaking into his ear.

He thinks he dozes off for a bit when Natasha materializes in front of him.

“Come on, let’s get you home.”

She walks him out the main entrance and hails them a cab. Foggy thinks he might be hallucinating because they walk by Johnny sitting by one of the planters literally eating dirt. Remy is laughing and recording it all on his phone.*

It doesn’t even occur to Foggy that he never told Natasha where he lives.

 

—

 

The hangover when he wakes up the next morning is real. Apparently, the expensive stuff isn’t any better than the cheap stuff he and Matt used to live on back in law school.

When he gets to the office in the morning, there’s a very expensive looking box of chocolates waiting on his desk.

“Man, Matt. You never told me the Avengers were so…affectionate,” he says by way of greeting. Matt looks confused. “That’s because they’re not.”

Foggy boots up his laptop and lays his head on the keyboard. He just wants to curl up and forget the jackhammer that’s currently pounding through his skull when there’s a sharp rap at the door.

When Karen opens the door, it’s none other than the Black Widow holding a bouquet of flowers. “Oh, um, can I help you?” Natasha just smiles and steps in confidently like she owns the place. “Hello, Matt,” she gives a nod in his direction. When she reaches Foggy’s desk, she lays the flowers by his head. “From Clint. He wants to know if you’ll join him for dinner tonight.” Foggy just groans and covers his ears.

Natasha just laughs. “I’ll let him know you’ll be there.”

When she leaves, Matt looks even more confused.

 

—

 

A week later, Stark is having another one of his lavish parties. Apparently, Foggy qualifies for his own invitation now. He figures he’ll pop in for a bit, get the autograph from Captain America that he didn’t manage to get last time, then bail. He and Matt do have a law firm to run, after all. He’s just hoping Matt will want to leave early too.

He’s just finished freshening himself up in the office and asks Matt if he’s ready to get going.

“What party?” Matt looks genuinely confused.

“Stark’s? Clint and Natasha have been bugging me for days about it and” Right. Foggy Nelson with his foot in his mouth again. “Hey, he probably just forgot about you since you’ve been off the grid lately with all that Claire stuff,” he offers diplomatically. “You should just come anyway.”

Matt grumbles something inaudible under his breath.

(He’s done some investigating. He knows that the Avengers and X-Men both are smitten with Foggy.)

 

—

 

When Karen gets back, she finds the whole thing to be hilarious.

“You know, if you don’t let him know soon, you’re going to lose him.”

Matt just groans miserably before taking off after Foggy to intercept whatever suitor is courting him today.

**Author's Note:**

> *If it wasn't clear, Remy charmed Johnny because he's definitely immature enough to do that and record it for blackmail after


End file.
